Fullmetal ninja
by JAY QUEEN
Summary: (the is my first crossover fanfic) Edward is sent to the ninja world with no way of going back home but but what if he already made bonds with a certain little Uchiha and love with a mystery character. this is an FMA and naruto fanfic enjoy. ps might contain yaoi in future chapters.


**THE FULLMETAL NINJA**

This story is my first fanfic so please give me reviews and a few suggestion, this could help me improve if you can. This is a story crossover with the full metal alchemist and Naruto with a few twists to it.

Edward POV

''This is my last act as an alchemist, brother and son'' I said coming to terms with the fact that I was never going back this was my final act to give my brother to give him the life he deserves.

Clapping my hands together I slapped them to the flour one thing on my mind to get Al back. Looking at my flesh arm I just got back just increases my need to do this.

Closing my eyes then opening them to see the gate and Truth before me grinning like the freak he is.

''I see you have come to me yet again, are you here for your brother dear alchemist '' he asked still grinning

'' yes I am '' I calmly said no fearing nothing

He frowned only to grin ''again and what are you going to exchange for him? ''

It was my turn to grin, waving my arm to the gate '' this '', Truth grin widen if that was even possible. ''good you have won against me Edward Elric and I have lost'' he said.

Clapping hands again slapping them to the gate it glowed then vanished. I sighed in relief , ''now Edward Elric Im afraid I cant send you back. '' .

Hearing that I turn around ''what ?'' , Truth grinned again ''you said I won, so why cant I go back '' I shouted furious. I didn't know if exchanging the gate would work but it did that meant I should no be already home with my brother.

'_Truth you sly little bast.. wha whats happening to me'' I asked panicking. My voice is getting faint my body feels light._

''_remember Edward Elric equivalent exchange still exist in a way that gate was worth more then your brother so to equal it out you are going through something with some knowledge you will need to survive'' a voice said. _

I know that voice yet I cant be sure so I fall and let the darkness take me.

Unknown POV

It was cloudy and the Hokage could it would rain, putting his hand behind his back, smoking his pipe.

''what is it ? '' he asked.

''well Hokage – sama we have found something in the forest today while some leaf nin were on patrol '' said an Anbu

The hokage became grim turning around to face the Anbu. ''what have you found ? '' he asked.

''well sir it was a child could be no more than thirteen sir, he or she wore odd clothing and was mumbling things unconscious sir " the anbu explained

This interested the Hokage like were did this child come from?, how did he/she get here? and most of all why was he/she here? , wanting answer the hokage sighed.

''is he/she in the cells '' he asked

''yes sir what are you going to do '' the nin asked

Straightening his robe the Hokage nodded his head slightly ''yes lets go''

Walking to the cells with two nin following in case something should happen. When they arrived they passed equipment and other devices of torture things no child or anyone for that matter to endures much less see, upon seeing the child chained to the wall, head slumped down clothes torn and filthy, cuts, bruises the lot all over his or her skin. The Hokage couldn't tell if if was boy or girl and that confused him. How was he to approached to not scare him or her.

''wake the child up'' he ordered the one of the nin, the nin without hesitation reached out and slapped the child harshly on the cheek, snapping it to the side thus waking said child. The child snapped his/her eyes open looking around wildly before land on the hokage and nin in which he started to glare at them. The hokage eyes widen slightly at the colour of the child eyes a pure, beautiful shade of gold.

''_this child eyes remind me of orochimaru_ '' he thought bitterly, Sarutobi sat infront of the child smiling friendly as to not further frighten the kid.

''hello can you speak? '' Sarutobi asked nicely.

The child looked at him suspiciously, ''Ed Edward Elric '' his voice sounded weak and raspy. The Hokage slowly raised an eyebrow '_well that is a strange name '_ he thought

''can you tell me were you are from? '' Sarutobi asked .

''Germany and where am I old man? '' the child asked looking around ''no scratch that why am I here? ''.

'_well he isn't afraid to speak his mind that's a start'' Sarutobi thought amused_, ''well your konoha the fire country '' thinking that giving this bit of info wouldn't hurt.

The boys eye's rose in shock '' what the hell am I doing here '' he screamed then coughed ''hack hack urr gg ''

Sarutobi winced to the awful sounding cough, waiting for the child to finish. After a few minutes he stopped then mumbled something.

Sarutobi leaned in closer '' sorry what are trying to say Ed-kun?'' ,

The child looked at him in the eye, scowled ''are you the leader here? '', Sarutobi was slightly surprised by the question before straighten his posture before answeringthe youth before him.

''yes I am the leader of this village and may I ask why are you here?'' , the Edward stiffen slightly and then relaxed. This made the hokage narrow his eyes when he saw this.

''Edward what are you doing here?'' Sarutobi repeated his question.

Edward bit his lip slightly as if he was complementing on saying why he was here. '_I don't know why I'm here, dam Truth for sending me here its his fault I'm here he give me back my limbs but sends me to another place I have never heard about, why why wh wait' _it was as if the answer just appeared in front of him out of nowhere. Edward looked up eyes burning with determination which surprised Sarutobi with his change of attitude.

''I'm here for Sasuke Uchiha''

**Dun dun dun look a cliff hanger what will happen next will we fnd out why Ed has been sent to konoha** **well have to wait and see.! **


End file.
